Waiting
by Oxiemoron
Summary: Embry, Seth, Jacob, and Leah are the last of the wolves this is their story. And what has Embry discovered that may change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to twilight or belonging to Stephanie Meyer. This plot is my own creation and I am making no profit off of it.**

**Chapter 1: Waiting**

**Embry POV**

I sat on the makeshift bench by the beach. The log felt sturdy and offered me security even though I knew I could easily break it. It had been 17 long years since the Volturi showdown. Sam, Paul, Jarod, Quil, Collin, and Brady had all stopped phasing due to them finding their Soul Mates and wanting to age with them. I sighed heavily as reminisced and thought of all the good times we had. Jacob was at his home with Nessie. Now there is an interesting story. Nessie and Jake had gotten married when she turned eight. Needless to say when he first started oggling her when she was a teen Edward flipped out. He ended up throwing him out a window for his inappropriate thoughts. A smile crept slowly onto my face.

"Hey what are you smiling about? You look retarded." Of course Leah had to interrupt my alone time. I didn't mind of course we had all become very close. I noticed Seth behind her and gave them both a genuine smile.

"You know what I was thinking?" They both smiled at our traditional clubbing call.

"DON"T THINK DRINK!" We all yelled at once

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The lights pulsed around us and bodies swayed in a loose rhythm. Seth was getting grinded by some hot little blonde. He caught my eye and I gave him a wink. He blushed slightly and continued to dance with her. I was wearing a muscle shirt and tight black jeans. Leah was across the room downing shots. _Looks like it's gonna be another one of those nights… _Leah had eventually gotten over Sam. What she didn't get over was her inability to imprint or have children. That truly saddened me. She deserved happiness.

I decided to play the best friend card and detached myself from the circle of women that had caged around me. I didn't sleep with any of them, but hell why not make out with em'? I made my way to Leah and patted her on the back.

"How is the party life treating you?" I questioned as I took the stool next to her.

"Not so bad, what about you?"

I grinned a bit as I replied "I just came here to get shit-faced"

With that she passed me the bottle she had and I filled a 10 shot glass row. I quickly formed another.

"Lets play speed!" I announced in my excited voice. Leah just grinned and nodded. We both picked up and a glass looked at each other than toasted and pounded down the shot. The race was on. I grabbed my next one and slammed it back. Leah took her 2nd and 3rd glasses and took them both at the same time. _Damn she can drink! _I cannon-balled the next 5 without stopping for air and I was a shot ahead. A wave of nausea hit me and I faltered a bit and slowed. Leah took the opportunity and raced ahead and finished as I just swallowed my 9th shot. _SHIT I'm never gonna hear the end of it…_

"**FUCK YEAH!"** Leah screamed her victory cry and the small crowd gathered around us cheered. I blushed and pulled a Wayne's World on her. I started bowing and yelling.

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!"

"Damn straight you are not, now where is my dork of a brother?" I looked around for Seth and saw him being led by the blonde. I waved and pointed him out to Leah. She waved sadly and turned back to me.

"How is my little brother hooking up and you are not?" I shrugged and replied.

"I could if I wanted to, I just don't want to..." Leah never judged me. In fact she thought I was doing the right thing. She never wanted to see someone imprint and break there ex like she had been. Leah thought it was impossible for her to imprint and banged every decent guy she laid eyes on. _Good for her, at least she found some happiness and isn't totally depressed._

"Well Leah I'm going to call it early I feel like shit" She pulled me in for a hug and I returned it. I paid my tab and then left. I stumbled through the woods not wanting to phase. _Maybe I should have stayed and let Leah drive me back. Whatever…_

My headache got worse…damn I was a real wimp just 10 shots was putting me down.

I kept walking, and saw a cave. _Close enough to home_. I thought bitterly. I was living on my own now. I had a full-time job fixing cars at my own shop. As a gift for helping the Cullens fight the newborns and the Volturi they had given me $200,000. It was nice it helped me put some money down on the house and the shop. I paid the bills with the money I earned from repairing the cars and restoring classics. I stripped down and wobbled heavily as I prepared to phase. In a flash I was in the fur. I laid down on my stomach and soon drifted asleep.

Authors Note: ok so feed back is vital, tell me what you really think I'm not going to get pissed at you lol. Ok so I guess I'm going to clear some things up. All the imprints and imprintees are married. Seth and Leah live together away from their mother Sue. Embry lives by himself but is neighbors to Leah and Seth. Jacob is sort of detached from the pack but not really. He is just occupied with Nessie. So Leah, Seth, Embry, and Jacob ARE the last four were-wolves left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I stopped writing but I'll post every day almost from now on 'till September.

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, Do not own Twilight…just really bored.**

Chapter 2

Groaning heavily as my eyelids fluttered open. Nausea hit me like a frying pan as I sat up still in wolf form. The jackhammer that is my hangover pounded my skull to fragments as I tried to coherently think. The cave was blissfully dark and saved me from the blinding light just outside.

Today was Saturday meaning I didn't have to work until Monday. I phased back into a human and got dressed. Grinning as a shard of memory came back. 10 years ago when Nessie and Jacob had finally gotten married, and for his bachelor party we took him to a strip club. Edward, Leah, Seth, all came. But, no my friend, not just any strip club for my severely whipped Alpha/Best friend/Brother. We took him to a slave and master strip club.

Oh and that's another funny story, After I turned 20 I had to explain to my mom why I wasn't aging and she came clean about who my father was. Anyway back on track here, the girls tied him up and we had a video camera out as they whipped him and "tortured" him.

The video was my wedding present to Nessie. Complete with a whip, cuffs, and a wink. The best part was when we had Edward chained up and he couldn't break the cuffs in fear of exposing his kind. So he had to close his eyes as the girls started taking off their clothes. But, I shit you not as soon as she took her top off he peeked!

Not even a millisecond had passed before he had blurted out, "Bella I'm sorry!" Before immediately slamming his eyes shut. At this point Jacob was breaking into a sweat as he tried to keep his eyes glued shut. And as a man of honor he was able to keep his eyes shut the whole time.

Next up was Seth who was tied up to a giant wheel and then spun around. Insane giggles of "WEEEE!!!" were heard for about 2 minutes until he turned green and he begged to be released before he upchucked. I chuckled lightly at the memory as I rubbed the last of the drowsiness from my eyes.

Heading out of my sanctuary I noticed clouds had passed over the sun. My saving grace it seemed. There was always something I had thought about. _If we are not true werewolves and are shape shifters then why can't we change into other creatures? _I had researched this and poured over tomes of tribal lore, but found nothing besides wolves.

_Maybe the wolf transformation is a default. Since it was the wolf spirit who had first guided us. Maybe if we communicated with the other spirits we could change into other creatures. _Picking up a pine cone as I mulled this over. _Well, hell I got nothing better to do today. _

Jacob had once asked me if I had a choice of phasing into any other creature what would it be. I had answered after some thought, "A hawk"

They are fast, sleek, the wolves of the air.

_Now I gotta find me some hawks! _I kept my eyes trained upward searching for hawks. After a few miles I saw one dive down and snatch a mouse before flying off to it's nest at the top of an evergreen. I sat down at the base of the tree and remembered the stories of our ancestors. And how they communicated with the spirits.

Closing my eyes I focused on my wolf spirit. The big shaggy beast that was me stood. It trotted over and pulled onto my shirt, and what felt like shedding skin was me being pulled from my body. I trusted my wolf brother and let him take me.

A spirit hawk flew down and landed on a branch 10 feet up a pine tree. The wolf stared at me and shook it's head at the hawk, as if telling me to turn to the hawk. I turned and looked the hawk in the eye.

_**Why is it you have come to me?**_I heard the voice of the hawk in my mind. _I came to learn noble spirit. __**Your people have not spoken to mine in centuries. Why is it now you come back? **__I want to commune with all the spirits and learn from them. __**Spoken wisely my son.**_

With a loud squawk the spirit hawk flew into my chest. A great rush of air left me. Then flew back in rapidly. It was as if my soul had expanded and held the wolf, hawk, and the man.

_**Go towards the cliffs my son, so I may show you how to fly.**__ Thank you spirit. _I sprinted towards the beach cliffs, my step seemed lighter. Within minutes I was there. Standing over the waves. _**Trust me, feel me connected to you. The key to phasing into a wolf is anger. The trigger for mine is breath. The life that flows through you. Breathe in and feel the rush. **_

I did as instructed, I felt the power of the wind gather in my chest and **pop! **I was on two taloned feet standing on a rock. Spreading my feathers I dove off the side. The air rustled through my wings and caught me. I swooped up and down riding the air currents.

_Freedom! Man this is what Mel Gibson felt like in Braveheart huh? _I got cocky and before long I was dive-bombing faster than any other hawk could go. Reaching a velocity of over 300mph. **(i.e regular hawks can go up to just under 200mph) **

**BTW the chapters are short cus they only center on one main idea. But I'll be writing a lot from now on. ENJOY**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. Btw kinda important. Leah and Embry are friends not "together". Don't worry everyone gets some fuzzy wuzzies and action. Also bird form is VERY vulnerable. His bones are hollow like all birds to enable flight.

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah not Stephenie Meyer, I am a dude so no cross dressing.**

Chapter 3Embry POV

I flew home fast as I could. Joy racing through my veins. _Can't wait to brag about this!_ The warm summer air filled my wings and carried my lazily through the sky.It was only when I landed on Leah's roof did I realize just how massive I was. Imagine if you will a bird that stands roughly five feet tall at the beak and a wing span of twelve feet.

_I'm gonna need a lot of bird seed hehe. _Squabbling towards the edge of the roof I saw Leah's window sill. I hopped down onto it and it shuddered. Leah was vegging out in front of her t.v when she bolted up. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I squawked in surprise when she threw the window open. Leah wore an expression of shock. "You are the biggest bird I have ever seen! Umm, okay, just stay there." She snapped her phone out of her pocket and took a picture. I had my beak hanging open and small tongue hanging out comically.

_Classic! I need to go get some clothes then come back here to show off! _"Bye bird, thanks for the picture! Seth, come look at this!" Leah yelled as I flew off. As I landed in my open window I saw the vacant house next to mine had finally been sold.

_Ah what the hell might as well do some espionage! _I flew down swiftly to get a better look, landing on the "sold" sign. The house was nice a nice two story, a big moving truck was parked outside and a girl moved swiftly out of it carrying a heavy box.

She was stunning. Beautiful black hair was straightened and hung just past her jaw. Emerald eyes that seemed dead, and were framed by black eyeliner. Green streaks were dyed into her black hair and it made her eyes stand out more even if they were somewhat obscured by her hair. She was lean and curvy. She stood about five-foot two.

Her skin was lightly tanned, but not from sun it was her ethnicity. She had a black hoodie on with a wife beater underneath it, and black three quarter jeans clad her legs. She wore converse with pink and black plaid. I gulped, which is fucking hard to as a bird with very little saliva if you didn't already know.

She disappeared inside her house, and it felt like the sun had gone. I flew quickly to her door…just as it closed. **BANG**, the sound of a giant bird smashing into a heavy oak door. _FUCK THAT HURT! _My wing was trapped in between the door and the wall. Pain radiated from the appendage. Thankfully the door opened and I slid down. My lady stood in the doorway with a horrified expression.

"Oh my god! Shit, are you okay birdie? _She spoke! Oh my angel spoke! _I stood up on both feet again and ruffled my feathers back into place. The right wing hung limply to my side much to my disappointment. I had to look good for my lady. So I puffed up my chest to make myself seem bigger. I squawked happily. "Well aren't you a cute little birdie. Well I can't say little! You are bigger than a California Condor!" A look of puzzlement crossed her amazing features

_Oh shit suspicion…act injured! _That wasn't hard to do, my wing was damaged in the crash, and also five-inch long gash covered the left one when it hit the floor. I teetered in place dramatically and collapsed on my left side to avoid landing on my seriously injured wing. My right wing was exposed and she could see it was bent out of shape and blood trickled out of several wounds.

She bent down to inspect my wing. Warm fingers gently prodded my feathers. I cooed and relaxed. "Well it seems the wing is broken. No more flying for you…I got some supplies inside." I perked up at the sound of her voice. _What is she a vet? Then she is a woman. No parents! _I let out a whoop of joy in my head.

"Okay bird I'm going to take you inside now. So don't attack me or I'll have to sedate you." Anger welled in my chest at the thought of her being harmed. I nodded my head and she laughed. Her warm hands held me and cradled me to her chest…and pretty much everywhere. I was almost as tall as her in bird form. My beak rested against her neck as she shuffled in past the living room and into the bathroom. _Can birds get wood? Oh god that would be embarrassing! Think about baseball!_

Luckily for me the bathroom was large and had about a six-foot space from the toilet to the wall and from the bath to the door was over eleven feet. I was set down gently on my feet. She laid down a few clean towels and was about to pick me up again, but I just walked over to the towels and laid down.

"Smart bird, right then. I'm going to administer some local anesthetic to your right wing and then put on a cast for you. Why am I talking to a bird?" I huffed in annoyance at the blow to my intellect. Her golden laugh filled the room again.

She worked quickly, Opening up a large medical kit that was underneath the sink she went to work. The anesthesia was shot into the wing and it went numb. _Cool, wing feels like jelly. _Then she took out a swab and dipped it into alcohol.

She lightly spread it across the wing and then took out a small towel to wipe the blood away. Next to come was bundle of wooden rods which she set into place and medical taped them to me. Gauze was applied across the rods and over my wings. _She is amazing. So gentle, beautiful._

"Alright no flying for a week until it heals." She wagged her finger at me to concrete this statement. I squawked and nodded. Then sadness hit me. _I'll heal within a day so I can't stay for the week. I'll have to leave in the morning. But, I can come over later and visit my new neighbor!_

If you can smile as a bird then you can give me all the shit you want. What I attempted looked like I was choking. I quickly stopped when she laughed at me. "If you are going to be staying here there are some rules. No pooping on the floor or anywhere else in the house. Go outside. Next, no tearing up the furniture. Lastly but not least, you are a big bird and no killing other animals while you stay here.

_Of course vets love animals and don't want them hurt. _I chirped in acceptance. She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. I followed awkwardly as I speed waddled. She sat on the couch and flipped on the t.v. I waddle over to the edge and hopped up onto the other side. "Just don't scratch up the couch." She sighed and snuggled up into her pillow. I scooted closer, and laid down on her legs, my head resting on her stomach. I was in heaven.

_She smells like lavender and vanilla. _Within minutes I had fallen asleep.

**Next chapter I'll switch the POV to the OC. Thanks for reading I'll update by tomorrow.**


End file.
